1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to photoelectric sensing elements, light emitting diodes, or the like, and more particularly to means for surface mounting photoelectric sensing elements, light emitting diodes, or the like for use in Surface Mount Device, SMD.
2. Description of Related Arts
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional photoelectric sensing element that is capable of emitting light signal comprises a main body 10 having a conductive lower end and an upper end which is fixed with a chip 12, and a housing 20 formed by injection molding or pattern molding. The lower end of the main body 10 is fastened with the circuit board by welding such that the main body 10 is connected with other circuit elements for bringing about the detection action. This is the so-called DIP assembly mode.
Such a conventional photoelectric element as described above has drawbacks which are described hereinafter.
A pair of connection pins of the lower end of the main body take up two much space. As a result, the conventional photoelectric element can not be used in the SMD assembly mode that calls for a relatively small space. If the conventional photoelectric element is used in the SMD assembly mode, the connections must be bent before being welded to the circuit board. Such a practice often results in the inclination phenomenon towards the direction as indicated by the arrow in FIG. 3.
When the photoelectric element is fastened with the circuit board, the gaps are often formed in light of the insertion holes, which are slightly greater than the diameter of the connections, resulting in the inclination phenomenon as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5. Therefore, the welding job can not be brought about with precision. The direction 40 of the light signal is thus bound to deviate and tilted.
In order to make the main body integrally, the material thickness must be so confined that the main body is very thin. As a result, the area for mounting the chip is rather limited. The chip size must be therefore taken into consideration at the expense of the light signal intensity.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide means for surface mounting photoelectric sensing elements, light emitting diodes, or the like, which comprises at least a pair of fixation pins integrally extended downwards from a periphery of the mounting photoelectric element, and a pair of bended connections integrally extended downwards from a periphery of the mounting photoelectric element such that they are connected with the circuit board by welding, so as to facilitate the other pair of fixation pins to be inserted into the insertion holes of the circuit board for locating securely the photoelectric element for use in Surface Mount Device, SMD, and for enhancing effectively the position of the detection point as well as the degree of precision of the light emitting signal.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.